


Перелистнув страницу

by AngelJuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Androids, Detectives, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Memories, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJuls/pseuds/AngelJuls
Summary: – Что, если мы ей не понравимся? – нервно спросил Гэвин, стискивая пальцы Ричарда так сильно, что в любой момент мог послышаться хруст пластика.– Гэвин, – Ричард ласково погладил его по щеке другой рукой, пытаясь успокоить, – она была очень рада, когда мы знакомились с ней в первую встречу. Думаю, сейчас она должна ощущать счастье.– Как мы с тобой? – Гэвин нервно улыбнулся, посмотрев ему в глаза, и разжал стальную хватку, но пальцы Ричарда окончательно из своей ладони все равно не выпустил, превратив касание в более любящее и нежное.– Да, Гэвин, – улыбнулся Ричард, – как мы с тобой.Или AU о том, как Гэвин и Ричард решаются на удочерение, но дочь по какой-то причине начинает ненавидеть Ричарда. И как они с этим справляются.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 26
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	Перелистнув страницу

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана специально для [Reed900 Reverse Big Bang](https://twitter.com/Reed900RBB) по заявке чудесного [SERP](https://twitter.com/serpsurp).
> 
> Арт увеличивается по клику.
> 
> Посвящается [SERP](https://twitter.com/serpsurp), на чью заявку и написана работа. Спасибо за такой трогательный арт 💜

_Воспоминания – то, что может заставить нас улыбнуться или загрустить. Но без них наша жизнь была бы прожита зря._

Эрих Мария Ремарк

На дверце шкафа висело белое скромное атласное платье в чехле. Строго под ним стояли изящные легкие босоножки в цвет. На прикроватной тумбочке, в небольшой корзинке был установлен букет из живых цветов, перевязанный голубой широкой лентой. Нежная фата из гипюра была аккуратно разложена на кровати.

Александра медленно зашла в комнату, которая когда-то принадлежала ей и в которой за столько лет родители ничего не поменяли. Осмотревшись, она заметила приготовленную для нее одежду и букет и не смогла сдержать счастливую улыбку. На глаза навернулись слезы от переполняющей нежности и любви к родителям, потому что даже в том, как стояли босоножки или были собраны цветы (один к одному), чувствовалась заботливая рука папы.

Коснувшись фаты, Александра не удержалась и подошла к большому книжному стеллажу, заставленному ее любимыми книгами. В свое время папа с одной лишь сказки на ночь, сумел поддержать ее любовь к чтению. И вот во что это вылилось – книг накопилось десятки. На что родители в свое время только не шли, чтобы добыть ей интересную настоящую бумажную книгу.

Пробежавшись по корешкам кончиками пальцев, Александра остановилась на одной. Осторожно вытащила ее и хотела сдуть пыль, но тут же усмехнулась, поняв, что ее нет. Папа, даже после ее переезда, тщательно следил за комнатой и наводил здесь идеальный порядок. Хотя не был домохозяйкой, как по призванию, так и по заложенной в нем программе, но за комнатой все равно следил. Сердце снова пропустило удар от переполнявших его чувств. 

Присев на край идеально заправленной кровати, так, чтобы не помять красивую фату, Александра раскрыла книгу на первой странице и снова усмехнулась. Потому что это была не просто книга, это был альбом, который они собственноручно и кропотливо делали с папой на протяжении долгих лет. И тем ценнее он был.

На первой странице была приклеена фотография маленькой девочки. И эта девочка выглядела не так, как обычно принято было выглядеть для заглавной фотографии собственного альбома. У нее было испачканное грязью лицо, рваный джинсовый комбинезончик; одна коса растрепана, на второй – распущенный бант. Александра провела пальцем по недовольному выражению лица девочки, словно пыталась стереть его или исправить. Оглядываясь сейчас назад, она бы тогда радовалась, а не устроила то, что устроила...

_– Что, если мы ей не понравимся? – Нервно спросил Гэвин, стискивая пальцы Ричарда так сильно, что в любой момент мог послышаться хруст пластика._

_Ричард сказал бы «до боли», если бы чувствовал ее. Но он ее не чувствовал, хотя уровень стресса от предстоящей встречи у него тоже сильно скакал, а благодаря Гэвину, пальцы могли получить еще и критические повреждения._

_– Гэвин, – Ричард ласково погладил его по гладко выбритой по торжественному случаю щеке другой рукой, пытаясь успокоить, – она была очень рада, когда мы знакомились с ней в первую встречу. Думаю, сейчас она должна ощущать счастье._

_– Как мы с тобой? – Гэвин нервно улыбнулся, посмотрев ему в глаза, и разжал стальную хватку, но пальцы Ричарда окончательно из своей ладони все равно не выпустил, превратив касание в более любящее и нежное._

_– Да, Гэвин, – улыбнулся Ричард, – как мы с тобой._

_Уровень его стресса от этого разговора немного снизился, но все равно Ричард нервничал. Он очень боялся, что, не смотря на изученную литературу и сайты в Сети, не сможет справиться с ребенком в реальности. Ведь факты, изложенные в литературных источниках и применение их на практике – это две совершенно разные вещи, даже для такого усовершенствованного и продвинутого андроида, как он._

_Неожиданно дверь тихо скрипнула. Но для мужчин этот звук оказался громче выстрела или разорвавшейся бомбы. Ричард и Гэвин одновременно обернулись, искренне улыбаясь, но тут же застыли в недоумении._

_Их дочь... она была в слезах, упиралась и цеплялась за все, что попадалось на пути. Ее милые косички, которые так понравились Ричарду в первую встречу, были в полнейшем беспорядке: одна была сильно растрепанной, вторая – с распущенным грязным бантом. Джинсовый комбинезон, который выбрал Гэвин и принес в качестве подарка на знакомство с ней, был тоже грязным и порванным. Но больше всего их удивил взгляд, которым Александра одарила Ричарда, когда ее подвели к ним ближе._

_– Малышка? – Позвал Гэвин, бросив недоуменный короткий взгляд на Ричарда, и опустился перед ней на колено. – Что случилось?_

_– Пластмасски – уроды! – Закричала она, снова зарыдав, и попыталась спрятаться за сотрудницу приюта. – Я с ним никуда не пойду!_

_– Александра! – Прикрикнула на нее женщина. – Что ты себе позволяешь?!_

_Ричард удивленно вскинул брови, но жестом попросил женщину не продолжать. Также как и Гэвин, он опустился перед девочкой на колено, и хотел было взять ее за маленькие ручки, но та испуганно отшатнулась._

_– Почему ты так считаешь? – Осторожно спросил он, невольно вспоминая восторг девочки при первой встрече с ним._

_Ее глаза буквально светились обожанием и любопытством, когда ей сообщили, что один из ее будущих отцов – андроид. Она попыталась задать кучу вопросов, но не успела – Гэвина и Ричарда вызвали в Департамент._

_Что могло измениться за это время? Ведь прошло всего несколько дней._

_– Потому что! – Заревела она еще громче, не желая ничего объяснять и продолжая цепляться за руку сотрудницы приюта._

_Ричард впервые в своей андроидской жизни растерялся. Даже после девиации он знал, что делать. Но не сейчас._

_Его система и все прочитанные книги по установлению контакта с детьми шли крахом. Девочка – их дочь – смотрела на него заплаканными покрасневшими глазами, в которых читался страх и детская ненависть, а Ричарду хотелось ее обнять покрепче и спрятать от этого мира, чтобы больше не причиняли боли. Но что делать, когда причиной ее слез и страха был ты сам, Ричард также впервые в жизни не знал._

_Почувствовав на плече руку Гэвина, Ричард поднял на него растерянный взгляд._

_– Иди в машину, Рич, я разберусь, – тихо посоветовал Гэвин, напоследок сжав его плечо чуть крепче, – я люблю тебя, – уже одними губами произнес он, снова присаживаясь перед девочкой._

_И Ричард... подчинился._

_Он ушел в машину, не оборачиваясь, потому что где-то в области тириумного насоса ощущалось что-то вроде неполадки. Клапан бился через раз. Пришлось запустить диагностику, чтобы выявить возможную неисправность и… не думать, о случившемся. Потому что даже его хваленый анализ не справлялся и не находил ответов._

_Уже из машины – благодаря многократному увеличению оптики – Ричард наблюдал за тем, как Гэвин что-то долго объяснял девочке, потом взял на руки и, прижав к себе, продолжил говорить, направляясь к парковке. Александра крепко цеплялась за него своими маленькими ручками и больше не плакала, но с опаской смотрела на Ричарда._

_И именно в тот момент Ричард понял – легко не будет._

Александра еще раз провела по фотографии пальцем. Она до сих пор помнила, когда папа принес этот альбом. Он пах типографской краской и бумагой, приятно хрустел от каждого перелистывания, а на первой странице была аккуратно приклеена единственная фотография, которая ей не нравилась. Но глядя на печального папу, она почему-то решила ее оставить, за что получила благодарную улыбку. Да, было же время.

Осторожно перевернув до сих пор похрустывающую страницу, Александра всхлипнула от накатившего чувства вины. Потому что из-за следующей фотографии и того ее Дня рождения – седьмого по счету – до сих пор было стыдно. Ей за все было стыдно, но за тот день почему-то особенно сильно.

Кто их тогда сфотографировал, она не помнила, но сейчас, глядя на то, как Гэвин обнимал ее, а Ричард стоял в стороне и смотрел на них с печальной улыбкой, становилось нестерпимо больно. Какой же она была глупой тогда. И ее возраст тому не оправдание.

На плечи вдруг опустилось что-то мягкое и пушистое, а на колени поставили коробку бумажных платочков, прямо поверх раскрытых страниц. Александра вздрогнула и оторвалась от альбома, посмотрев сначала на платочки, а потом на плед. Ее любимый, еще с детства, и до сих пор бережно хранимый. Слезы потекли сильнее и Александра, не сдержавшись, зарыдала в голос.

– Малышка, ну ты чего, – такие родные и знакомые руки обняли ее, а губы коснулись макушки, – у тебя завтра такой важный день, ты должна радоваться, а не плакать.

– Папа, – она порывисто обхватила склонившегося к ней Ричарда обеими руками, случайно уронив альбом и коробку на пол, – прости меня. Прости идиотку.

– Детка, – Ричард бережно прижал ее к себе, осторожно проводя ладонью по спине и успокаивая, словно она все еще была маленькой, – сколько мне еще раз повторить, что я никогда тебя ни в чем не винил? Разве что за ту награду, – в его голосе послышалась улыбка, – которая чудесным образом разбилась, пока нас с Гэвином не было дома.

– Это не я! – По привычке воскликнула Александра, отстранившись и заглянув ему в глаза. – Это Макс!

Ричард понимающе усмехнулся, так и не выпустив ее из своих объятий. По нему было видно, что он всего лишь делает вид, что верит, потому что знает правду. Да и в конце концов, она росла в семье двух блестящих офицеров полиции, один из которых, к тому же, когда-то еще и самым совершенным андроидом был. И свалить то, что награду одного из них разбил кот, никогда не получилось бы.

– Пап, – она снова прижалась к его груди.

– Ш-ш-ш, – Ричард обнял ее еще крепче, – ничего не говори. Ты моя дочь и я люблю тебя, чтобы ты не делала. Ну, разве, что, – он заговорщицки замолчал, а потом с улыбкой продолжил, – не сбривай волосы налысо, тебе не пойдет.

Александра сквозь слезы улыбнулась и прижалась к нему еще крепче, хотя казалось, это уже невозможно. Они какое-то время просидели в молчании, обнявшись. Когда Александра успокоилась достаточно, чтобы перестать всхлипывать, она отстранилась, поцеловав Ричарда в щеку.

– Нервное? – Улыбнулся он, аккуратно вытерев ей размазанную по щекам тушь бумажным платочком.

– Возможно, – неловко рассмеялась Александра, – или застарелое чувство вины, от которого я, похоже, никогда не избавлюсь.

– Алекс, – Ричард осуждающе покачал головой, но сменив тему: – хочешь какао? – Предложил он. – Как ты любишь?

– С зефирками? – Придирчиво уточнила она.

– Конечно.

И Александра, не задумываясь, кивнула, потому что за какао, которое делал Ричард, можно было продать не только душу, но и все остальное в придачу, настолько вкусным оно было. Ричард с улыбкой поцеловал ее в нос и поднялся.

– Не вздумай больше плакать, – попросил он прежде, чем выйти.

Александра смущенно кивнула, скривившись, на что Ричард только рассмеялся и ушел на кухню. И почему-то именно сейчас тоска навалилась куда сильнее. Казалось, стоит только завтра ответить «да» и вся эта родительская любовь мгновенно исчезнет. Потому что она обретет свою семью и перестанет быть их маленькой дочерью, которую, казалось, совершенно разные, даже по своей природе, человек и андроид, любили одинаково сильно.

Чтобы как-то отвлечься, Александра подняла и раскрыла альбом на том же месте, на котором остановилась, принявшись рассматривать фотографии дальше. Хоть она и знала их порядок почти наизусть, но увидев следующую, все равно печально хмыкнула.

На снимке снова была их маленькая семья полным составом, на этот раз на пикнике. Александра жалась к Гэвину, с забавными яркими нарукавниками с мультяшными героями, а Ричард протягивал к ним руки, пытаясь одновременно отряхнуть с потяжелевших волос воду.

_– Солнышко, ну давай, попробуй, – уговаривал Гэвин, обняв дочь за плечи и ободряюще поглаживая по хрупкой детской спинке, – это совсем не страшно. Посмотри на папу Ричарда, как хорошо он плавает._

_– Он мне не папа, – зло буркнула Александра, вцепившись в Гэвина сильнее, – почему ты не можешь меня научить? – Она посмотрела на застывшего с неестественно натянутой улыбкой Ричарда._

_Он наверняка слышал их разговор. Гэвину от этого было вдвойне больнее, потому что Ричард не заслуживал такого отношения к себе. Но изменить это пока у Гэвина не получалось, как бы он не пытался. Александра была упертой, как Ричард и поэтому пока не хотела принимать его в качестве отца._

_– Потому что я пока не могу, – он указал на свою забинтованную ногу, ранение в которую получил на очередном вызове._

_От воспоминания на губах появилась улыбка, потому что Ричард сначала отчитал его, разозлившись, а потом долго целовал, утянув в темный угол и мигая красным диодом, потому что испугался._

_– Плохие парни решили, что мне нужен отдых. Но у тебя есть папа Ричард, который плавает гораздо лучше меня, а лето скоро закончится. Так что, юная леди, проследуйте, пожалуйста, в воду, будьте так любезны._

_– Нет! – Упрямо крикнула она, топнув ножкой и скривившись так, словно собралась зареветь._

_– Гэвин, – Ричард опустился перед ними на колени и убрал с его лба щекотную влажную прядку, – не надо. Не заставляй ее, – он хотел было погладить дочь по хрупкому плечику, но вовремя передумал, да так и замер, не закончив движение рукой, – научишь ты, когда заживет рана. Сходите в бассейн, тебе все равно нужно будет восстанавливать форму и разрабатывать ногу._

_– Ричи..._

_– Все нормально, – Ричард натянуто улыбнулся, – погрейтесь на солнышке еще немного, а я пойду, переоденусь и подожду в машине._

_– Стой! – Гэвин успел схватить его за запястье и потянуть назад._

_– Что? – Удивленно вскинул брови Ричард, поддавшись._

_– Я не могу отпустить тебя в таком состоянии, – тихо произнес Гэвин и коротко поцеловал его в губы, на мгновение прислонившись лбом к его лбу, – ты хоть и андроид, но..._

Но чувства у Ричарда были настоящие. Порой, даже куда более настоящие, чем у некоторых людей. Александра выдернула очередной платочек и утерла одинокую слезу, все-таки скатившуюся по щеке. Она была такой глупой, так демонстративно показывая, что не любила его, хотя просто поверила какому-то придурку, что андроиды плохие. Ее папа был самым лучшим! Оба ее отца были лучшими…

– И кого я просил не плакать, мисс пока еще Рид? – Александра подняла глаза и увидела перед собой Ричарда с подносом, на котором стояли две чашки какао с маршмеллоу в виде животных. Ее любимое. Она улыбнулась сквозь слезы.

– Ты лучший, – прошептала она, принимая чашку из его рук.

Ричард улыбнулся, аккуратно присев рядом и устроив альбом у себя на коленях, прижался теплым плечом. Александра неловко обняла его другой рукой за пояс, чтобы быть еще ближе.

После того, как чашка опустела наполовину, а на душе перестали скрести кошки, она спросила:

– Когда папа вернется? – Потому что для полного умиротворения, им не хватало его объятий.

– Он сегодня будет поздно, – Ричард едва заметно, но очень тепло и – до сих пор влюблено – улыбнулся. Александра поймала себя на мысли, что тоже хотела бы такие отношения со своим будущим мужем, – разгребает дела после назначения.

– Кстати, а почему мы еще это не отпраздновали? – Окончательно успокоившись и взяв себя в руки, нахмурилась она.

– Потому что твоя свадьба важнее, – как само собой разумеющееся, ответил Ричард, – а назначение Гэвина мы отпразднуем позже. Он как раз к тому времени привыкнет к нагрузке и наведет порядок в делах и Департаменте.

– Узнаю папу, – засмеялась Александра, – пока всех не запугает до такой степени, что его будут беспрекословно слушаться, не успокоится.

– На тебя это не распространялось, – Ричард ласково потрепал ее по голове, взъерошив русые волосы.

Александра усмехнулась в кружку, испачкав тем самым нос в растаявшей пенке от маршмеллоу.

– Зато распространялось на Криса.

Ричард улыбнулся, виновато опустив взгляд.

– И от тебя, между прочим! – Рассмеялась она. – Вот чего я точно не ожидала, так это того, что вы будете действовать сообща в запугивании моего жениха!

– Мы же много лет женаты, ты забыла? – Ричард покачал в ладонях свою кружку, словно грел об нее замерзшие пальцы. – А ты наша дочь. Мы должны были быть уверены, что отдаем тебя в надежные руки.

– Крис потом признался, что чуть не обделался от страха, когда вы начали на него наступать прямо на пороге.

– Но не обделался же, – самодовольно усмехнулся Ричард, стерев с ее носа пенку, – иначе бы не вел тебя завтра под венец.

Александра отзеркалила его усмешку, кивнув, и покосилась на Ричарда, который, кажется, задумался о чем-то своем, устремив взгляд в пространство. А может, пересматривал какие-то кадры из архивов. Но она не хотела ему мешать, наслаждаясь уютной тишиной и словно только сейчас замечая, что в его каштановые волосы, кое-где пробралась седина, а в уголки глаз – мелкие морщинки. Но ведь андроиды не старели, если только сами не хотели изменить что-то в своей внешности.

– Пап? – Вдруг тихо позвала Александра, нарушив уютную тишину. Ей вдруг стало жизненно важно узнать кое-что.

– Что такое? – Ричард сразу же посмотрел на нее, взяв за руку.

– Я никогда не спрашивала, как вы с папой поняли, что хотите быть вместе. Судя по тому, что папа рассказывал раньше, он не любил андроидов, а ты, если не учитывать отношения в семье, тот еще…

– Кто? – Ричард ухмыльнулся, снова опустив взгляд. В уголках глаз морщинки обозначились еще сильнее. И в такие моменты он становился еще красивей, чем был. Даже с сединой и морщинками.

– Ну… – она замялась, не решаясь так назвать отца.

– Засранцем? – Подсказал Ричард, продолжая ухмыляться.

Александра закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Ричард всегда читал ее, словно открытую книгу. Или это были проделки его системы, или они просто настолько хорошо друг друга знали, но он еще ни разу не ошибся в том, что она хотела сказать. С Гэвином они вообще иногда друг за другом фразы договаривали, что являлось для Александры чем-то нереальным. Она тоже мечтала о таком взаимопонимании.

– Ну, ты знаешь, Гэвин – только не говори ему, что я тебе об этом рассказал – когда нас поставили напарниками, тоже был тем еще засранцем. Коннор пришел в ДПД раньше меня, примерно на два месяца и Гэвин успел с ним несколько раз столкнуться, а один раз – даже подраться.

– Серьезно? – Удивленно переспросила Александра. – Сейчас и не сказать, что они когда-то конфликтовали.

– Потому что эти два… – Ричард покусал нижнюю губу, стараясь подобрать правильное слово, – болвана подружились на фоне того, что устраивали мне разного рода розыгрыши. Коннор по доброте душевной, потому что он стал девиантом раньше и хотел скорее показать мне, что такое эмоции и чувства, а Гэвин… – Ричард снова влюблено улыбнулся, – а Гэвин, как мальчишка в школе. Это был его способ подергать меня за «косички».

– Привлекал внимание?

– Да. Сначала неосознанно, а потом намеренно. Мы поначалу много ругались, потому что никто не хотел уступать, оба были упрямые. Гэвин в силу своего характера, я – потому что еще не был девиантом. Но постепенно мы нашли общий язык, наверное… – Ричард нахмурился, словно вспоминая, – после первого успешно раскрытого дела, в которое было вложено много усилий от обоих. А дальше я даже не знаю, как так получилось, что мы стали встречаться. Я стал девиантом из-за него, а там...

– Чтобы ты и не знал? – Александра пихнула его плечом в плечо. – Пап, ну кого ты пытаешься обмануть?

Ричард с улыбкой покачал головой, отведя взгляд.

Он все помнил и бережно хранил в своей памяти, но рассказывать о таком дочери, хоть и взрослой, точно не собирался.

_– Эй, Девятка! – Позвал Гэвин, вваливаясь следом за Ричардом в архив._

_– Вообще-то, у меня есть имя, детектив Рид, – не обращая внимания на назойливого человека, холодно произнес тот, подходя к терминалу, – и если Вы позволите, я загружу имеющиеся у меня улики в сеть Департамента._

_– Да ты задрал строить из себя машину! – Гэвин неожиданно схватил его за плечо и рывком развернул к себе лицом. – Я видел, как твой диод покраснел, когда меня чуть не подстрелили сегодня!_

_– Знаете, детектив, – Ричард смерил его презрительным взглядом, но что-то смазало этот эффект, какая-то эмоция, плескавшаяся на дне его потемневших глаз цвета стали, – иногда я жалею, что спасаю Вашу задницу и не даю Вас пристрелить._

_– Что ты сказал?!_

_– Что слышали, – Ричард скинул его руку с плеча и снова развернулся к терминалу, – а теперь, с Вашего позволения, я вернусь к работе._

_– Ты, гребанная жестянка! – Рыкнул Гэвин, снова хватая его за плечо и разворачивая. – Ненавижу тебя, слышишь? Н-е-н-а-в-и-ж-у!_

_Они одно короткое мгновение смотрели друг другу в глаза, а, потом, не сговариваясь, дернулись на встречу, буквально врезавшись в губы друг друга, жадно целуясь._

_– Ублюдок, – между даже не поцелуями, а попытками проглотить друг друга, выдохнул Гэвин, – все нервы мне вымотал своей холодностью и отстраненностью. Ненавижу тебя._

_Ричард лишь кивал на все его слова, соглашаясь со всем и продолжая жадно целовать своего человека. Слишком давно он этого хотел и теперь, заполучив, не собирался отпускать._

– Пап? – Позвала Александра, пощелкав перед лицом Ричарда пальцами. – Папа? Ты все еще со мной или завис?

Ричард растерянно моргнул, невольно потрогал свои губы, на которых, казалось, до сих пор ощущался их первый поцелуй, и перевел взгляд на дочь.

– Извини, задумался.

Та понимающе усмехнулась, поставила на пол опустевшую кружку и демонстративно раскрыла альбом на той странице, на которой остановилась. Ричард был ей очень благодарен за то, что она не стала задавать неудобных вопросов. Все-таки – он еще раз в этом убедился – они с Гэвином воспитали прекрасную дочь.

– Посмотришь со мной?

– С удовольствием, милая, – Ричард поцеловал ее в лоб и отнял альбом, расположив на своих коленях, чтобы Александра могла устроиться удобнее.

Она тут же забралась с ногами на кровать и, обхватив Ричарда за руку, положила голову ему на плечо. Тот еще раз поцеловал ее в макушку и расправил альбом ровнее.

На следующей странице была приклеена фотография – одна из слишком любимых Александрой, потому что на ней была запечатлена она, с маленьким рыжим котенком по кличке Макс, на руках.

Ричард помнил тот момент, как сейчас. И не потому, что у него было все заснято и сохранено в архивах памяти, а потому что он тогда сильно нервничал, ощущая себя больше человеком, чем андроидом.

_– Гэвин, я не уверен, что ей понравится подарок, – рассматривая животных, запертых в клетках, тихо проговорил Ричард, – точнее, что она примет его от меня._

_– Рич, – Гэвин обхватил его за плечи и развернул к себе лицом, заглядывая в глаза, – она полюбит тебя так же сильно, как любишь ее ты, и как люблю тебя я, только дай ей время. Нам нужно потерпеть, я уверен, все будет хорошо._

_Он коротко поцеловал Ричарда в уголок губ._

_– А теперь давай выберем котенка и поедем домой, договорились?_

_– На самом деле, я уже выбрал, – Ричард несмело улыбнулся._

_– Когда ты успел? – Гэвин вскинул брови в веселом удивлении._

_– Когда мы зашли, я заметил справа, в верхней клетке маленького рыжего котенка. Он так храбро пытался до меня дотянуться своими маленькими лапками сквозь решетку. И он мне… просто понравился. Возьмем его?_

_– Ричи, – почему-то рвано выдохнул Гэвин, а потом, пока никто не видел, схватил его за отвороты куртки, дернул на себя и чувственно поцеловал, прислонившись после своим лбом к его, – я так тебя люблю._

_– И я тебя люблю, Гэвин, – Ричард погладил его по скуле, выпутался из хватки и ушел искать сотрудника приюта, потому что котенок начал жалобно мяукать, привлекая к себе внимание и беспокоя остальных животных. А Гэвин стоял посреди помещения с рядами клеток и думал о том, что Ричард с каждым днем становился все сильнее похожим на человека._

– Ты помнишь, как мы его принесли домой? – Спросил Ричард, переведя взгляд с фотографии на притихшую дочь.

– Конечно, – кивнула Александра, – он забрался на стол, на котором лежал мой рисунок и опрокинул на него стакан с недопитым молоком, сам этого испугался и спрятался так, что мы до самого вечера искали. Он был таким маленьким и милым.

– Что ты даже забыла о своей детской неприязни ко мне и схватила его, как только мы нашли его под шкафом в твоей комнате. А вот, кстати, и он, – Ричард заметил большую рыжую усатую морду, которая выглядывала из-за косяка и которая уже давно была не похожа на ту мордочку, запечатленную на снимке.

– Макс! – Заметив кота, обрадовано воскликнула Александра. – Иди сюда скорее!

Кот с громким мурчаньем подбежал к кровати и запрыгнул к Александре на колени, начав тереться головой об ее шею, выпрашивая ласку.

– Ого! – Рассмеялась она, сразу же принявшись его гладить и обнимать. – Он стал еще тяжелее!

– Ну, – пожал плечами Ричард, смущенно улыбнувшись, – ты уехала, Гэвин придерживается здорового питания, чтобы оставаться в форме, а мне нужно кого-то кормить тем, что я иногда готовлю ради развлечения. И у Макса с весом для его породы все в норме, я слежу за этим.

Александра почесала кота за ухом, от чего мурчанье стало еще громче.

– Правда, сейчас бы на него уже нельзя было свалить разбитую награду, потому что под ним проломилась бы полка, вырвав из стены крепления, – помолчав, с совершенно серьезным лицом произнес Ричард.

Александра, стараясь скрыть широкую улыбку, которая против воли растянула ее губы, уткнулась носом в кота. Она была маленькой и глупой, но получить тогда наказание за разбитую награду не хотелось.

В воцарившейся тишине, нарушаемой лишь мурчаньем Макса, Ричард перевернул страницу, и сердце Александры пропустило удар. Она не то, что фотографию, она вообще тот день не любила вспоминать, потому что повела себя отвратительно. Ричард, словно почувствовав ее состояние, обнял за плечи и хотел скорее перевернуть страницу, но Александра не дала – положила ладонь поверх фотографии и закрыла глаза.

– Зачем папа это сфотографировал? – Тихо спросила она. Ее всегда интересовал этот вопрос, но она почему-то никогда об этом не спрашивала.

– Потому что тогда ты впервые назвала меня не по имени.

Александра посмотрела на него, блеснувшими от непролитых слез глазами, и снова уставился на фотографию, на которой была заснята больничная палата и они с Ричардом в ее дверях...

_– Куда мы идем? – Недовольно пробурчала Александра, нехотя плетясь следом за Ричардом, отказавшись взять его за руку, перед этим закатив истерику, что никуда с ним не пойдет._

_– Навестить папу, – спокойно пояснил он, хотя внутри у него готов был остановиться тириумный насос от того, что Ричард не уберег Гэвина. Снова. Это уже становилось неприятной традицией._

_– В больнице? – Уже не так ворчливо спросила Александра. Голосок дрогнул. – Почему папа в больнице?_

_– Да, детка, в больнице, – вздохнул Ричард и придержал для нее дверь в палату, – только послушай, – он присел перед ней на колено, – мы сейчас тихонько посидим с ним рядом и поедем домой, где ты обещаешь, что поешь ради него. Хорошо?_

_– Пап?.. – Испуганно позвала Александра, глаза наполнились слезами._

_– Он тебя не слышит, милая, – тихо произнес Ричард, – он спит._

_– Пап, – повторила Александра, вдруг вцепившись в него, – папа…_

_– Что, милая? – Ричард даже растерялся от такого, и неловко обняла ее после заминки. Он думал, что Александра звала Гэвина, а не его._

_– С папочкой все будет в порядке?_

_– Теперь – да, – вдруг раздался хриплый голос от кровати и Ричард с дочерью одновременно обернулись. Гэвин, неловко приподнявшись на локте, держал в здоровой руке телефон, направленный на них._

_– Папочка!_

_– Гэвин!_

_Раздалось одновременно. Ричард, подхватив дочь на руки, в мгновение оказался возле кровати, боясь прикоснуться к Гэвину._

_– Я в порядке, – улыбнулся он сухими губами, а Ричард буквально услышал непроизнесенное «Жестянка» и, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся, чувствуя дикое облегчение. Если Гэвин шутил, то жить он точно будет._

_А еще, из-за дочери, Ричард совершенно забыл о том, что был андроидом и мог просто просканировать Гэвина и убедиться в его стабильном состоянии самостоятельно. Кажется, из-за семьи он очеловечивался все больше._

_– Хватит там стоять, – Гэвин похлопал по кровати рядом, куда Ричард опустил дочь. Александра тут же прижалась к Гэвину ближе, осторожно обняв его. Ричард присел на стул для посетителей._

_– Прости меня, – погладив Гэвина по лицу, тихо попросил Ричард._

_– За что? – Удивился тот, переведя взгляд с дочери на него._

_– За то, что не уберег, – тихо произнес Ричард._

_– Какой же ты у меня идиот, – покачал головой Гэвин, обхватив его пальцами за подбородок и заглянув в беспокойные глаза, – я жив только благодаря тебе._

_И оставил короткий, но нежный поцелуй на его губах._

_Александра смотрела на это все непонимающим взглядом._

– Я тогда подумала, что если андроиды плохие, то почему папа тебя так любит, – нарушив тишину, вдруг сказала Александра.

– Да, я почувствовал, что после того случая, твое отношение ко мне стало меняться, – кивнул Ричард, снова поцеловав ее в макушку.

– Я была такой глупой, – расстроено покачала головой Александра, – мне никогда не перестанет быть за это стыдно.

– Алекс, солнышко, – Ричард погладил кота, свернувшегося большим мурчащим клубком на ее коленях, после чего поднял взгляд, – если ты не прекратишь себя винить в том, что от тебя не зависело, потому что ты была наивным доверчивым ребенком, я буду вынужден рассказать Гэвину про тот случай в школе.

– Нет! – Засмеялась она. – Ты не можешь так со мной поступить!

– О, еще как могу, – наигранно-грозно прищурился Ричард, но в итоге тоже рассмеялся.

– Я постараюсь, обещаю!

– Вот, уже лучше, – Ричард прекратил смеяться, но продолжил смотреть на дочь.

– Пап?

– Ты так выросла, – вдруг выдохнул он, погладив Александру по щеке, а в его глазах блеснули слезы, – поверить не могу, что это уже ты, – Ричард перевел взгляд на очередную фотографию, – и завтра мы выдаем тебя замуж.

Александра тоже посмотрела на нее и закусил губу, чтобы снова не разреветься. Потому что на фотографии наконец-то была заснята она вместе с Ричардом. Она сидела у него на плечах, болтая своими цветастыми сандаликами, а Ричард держал ее за руки, подняв свои над головой так, чтобы Александре было удобнее хвататься.

– Помнишь, что тогда случилось? – Ричард прислонился своей головой к голове дочери, которая продолжала смотреть на фотографию.

– Конечно, помню, – вздохнула она, – папа назвал меня ненавистным тогда сокращенным именем.

_– Лекси! – Весело позвал Гэвин, метким броском отправив ключи в вазочку на тумбочке в коридоре, другой рукой удерживая большую мягкую игрушку в виде коричневого медведя. – Смотри, что у меня есть!_

_Но Александра долго не появлялась, чего еще ни разу не было, если Гэвин ее звал. Особенно, когда возвращался с работы. Обычно, она уже ждала его в коридоре, только услышав, как открывается дверь._

_– Ричард? – Чувствуя неладное тогда крикнул Гэвин, но тот тоже не отозвался. – Да где вы все?_

_Неужели снова поссорились? И Ричард опять сидел возле дверей комнаты дочери? Но Гэвину казалось, что их отношения после того случая в больнице начали понемногу меняться и Александра теперь не отказывалась от завтраков, которые готовил Ричард. Но сказку, как высшую степень доверия, читать на ночь все равно просила только Гэвина. Неужели все снова стало по-старому?_

_Тяжело вздохнув, Гэвин направился в комнату к дочери, но Ричарда там не обнаружил, только услышал тихие всхлипы. Сердце болезненно сжалось, когда Гэвин понял, что дочь плакала. Неужели правда поссорились?_

_– Лекси? – Тихо позвал он, осторожно заглядывая в комнату._

_– Не называй меня так! – Закричала она, вскочив с кровати. Всхлипы перешли в рыдания._

_Гэвин от удивления даже медведя выронил, про которого уже успел забыть._

_– Не называй меня так! Ненавижу это имя! – Всхлипнула Александра снова и бегом вылетела из комнаты._

_Гэвин настолько растерялся, что не сразу сообразил кинуться следом за ней. В чувство его привел хлопок входной двери._

_– Черт! – Выругался он, бегом срываясь с места, но внизу столкнулся с Ричардом, который неловко держал несколько бумажных пакетов._

_– Гэвин? – Нахмурился тот, заметив панику на его лице. – Что произошло?_

_– Александра сбежала! – Бессильно махнул на дверь Гэвин._

_– Что?!_

_– Ты должен был столкнуться с ней, она же вот только что выскочила из дома! – Рявкнул Гэвин, но Ричард не впечатлился. Наоборот, сгрузил пакеты на тумбу и обхватил его за плечи:_

_– Сначала расскажи, что случилось, а потом я ее найду._

_– Она сказала, что ненавидит имя, – нахмурился Гэвин._

_– О нет, – Ричард закрыл лицо ладонью, покачав головой, – я совсем забыл рассказать тебе об этом. Убежала после того, как ты назвал ее Лекси, да?_

_Гэвин удивленно кивнул._

_– Черт, – вздохнул Ричард._

_– Откуда ты узнал, что она не любит это имя? – Спросил Гэвин, почувствовав вину. Хоть он и не знал об этом, но ему стало стыдно, что невольно обидел дочь._

_– Случайно услышал, как она жаловалась Максу. Ее так кто-то в школе назвал и придумал дразнилку к этому сокращению, – пояснил Ричард, забирая из шкафа плащ для дочери, – я найду ее._

_– Ты уверен, что она пойдет с тобой? – С сомнением спросил Гэвин._

_– Вот и узнаем. С тобой она сейчас точно не пойдет, а оставить ее одну где-то там мы не можем, – Ричард быстро поцеловал его в уголок губ, – и Гэвин, – попросил он уже в дверях, – только не вздумай винить себя. Ты не знал._

_И выскочил из дома._

– А потом ты нашел меня в парке. Кстати, как? – Александра потерлась воском о висок Ричарда, где раньше был диод.

– У тебя в подвеске GPS-маячок, – Ричард постучал пальцем по замысловатому кулону с лунным камнем на ее шее, который Александра не снимала с детства, – носи его, и мы с Гэвином всегда тебя отыщем.

– Раньше я бы устроила истерику из-за того, что вы можете постоянно за мной следить, но сейчас понимаю, что это очень разумный поступок.

– Мы никогда за тобой не следили, только в экстренных случаях, – признался Ричард, переворачивая очередную страницу, – но в тот раз я был напуган сильнее всего.

– Почему? – Удивилась Александра.

– Потому что тогда ты сбежала не от меня, а от Гэвина. Хотя всегда доверяла только ему, полностью игнорируя меня, как отца.

– Но нашел меня ты, – Александра снова обняла Ричарда.

– Да, – он любяще улыбнулся, снова прислонившись своим воском к ее макушке, – до сих пор помню, как ты плакала под тем деревом, а когда я пришел и укутал тебя в плащ, то разревелась и бросилась ко мне на шею, вывалив все свои детские проблемы. Больше всего тебя задело, что Гэвин использовал это сокращенное имя. Ты не ожидала от него такого «предательства», – Ричард беззлобно усмехнулся, – поэтому, наверное, и доверилась мне тогда.

– А ты выслушал меня, накормил сладкой ватой и посадил себе на шею, – согласилась Александра, – наверное тогда я поняла, что ошибалась в своей «ненависти» и тот мальчишка в приюте был не прав. Потому что не мог кто-то плохой так меня любить. И папу.

– Но окончательно доверять ты мне стала не тогда, – напомнил Ричард.

Александра забавно скривилась.

– Ты все-таки хочешь вспомнить тот случай, – утвердительно сказала она, – ну пап, давай не будем.

– Почему?

– Ну… – Александра замялась, пожевав нижнюю губу, совсем как в детстве, когда из-за чего-то переживала.

– Ну? – Мягко подтолкнул Ричард.

– Я снова расплачусь, – тяжело вздохнув, наконец призналась она.

Ричард перевел выразительный взгляд на коробку бумажных платочков на ее коленях.

– Да ну тебя, – шутливо пихнув его в плечо, фыркнула Александра, – я же серьезно.

– Я тоже, – Ричард приобнял ее за плечи и поцеловал в висок, – потому что тот день для меня очень важен.

Александра все-таки не сдержалась и всхлипнула, крепче прижавшись к нему, потому что и для нее тот день был важен…

_Кусая ноготь на большом пальце, она нервно ходила перед кабинетом директора школы и от страха готова была банально разреветься, хотя всегда пыталась быть храброй, глядя на своих отцов. Но сейчас все зашло слишком далеко и их потасовка из-за поддразниваний переросла в настоящую драку. Да такую серьезную, что у нее на колене расцветал синяк, а у Фила был сломан зуб и подбит левый глаз. Из-за чего в школу и вызвали родителей._

_Но Александре было страшно вдвойне не оттого, что вызвали родителей, а оттого, что пришел не Гэвин. Сегодня в школу пришел Ричард, потому что Гэвин был в командировке_

_Если от Гэвина она знала, чего ожидать – пару раз ему приходилось ее наказывать – то от Ричарда – нет. И отчасти Александра сама была в этом виновата, потому что долго его отталкивала, как бы Ричард к ней ни тянулся._

_Но сейчас, было страшно не столько из-за возможного наказания, а сколько из-за того, что Ричард мог в ней разочароваться. Еще месяц назад ей бы было на это наплевать, но в последние дни, Александра снова чувствовала тот трепетный восторг, который испытала в первую встречу, только познакомившись с Ричардом и узнав, что тот был крутым андроидом. Но вот случилась эта дурацкая драка, на которую ее спровоцировал Фил, снова дразня ненавистным сокращением имени, добавляя к нему разные обидные прозвища._

_Но тут дверь кабинета директора приоткрылась. Александра, услышав это, так и замерла посреди коридора, крепко зажмурившись и часто дыша через рот. Кажется, сейчас все снова станет плохо._

_Только проблема была в том, что теперь ей не хотелось, чтобы все было плохо. Ей хотелось, чтобы Ричард тоже стал для нее отцом и мог ей гордиться. Но чем было гордиться, когда твоя дочь поставила синяк под глазом однокласснику? В горле появился ком обиды, в первую очередь на себя._

_– Малышка, – вдруг услышала она, сглотнув злые слезы._

_Глаза открывать было страшно, поэтому Александра зажмурилась еще крепче, стиснула маленькие кулачки и мотнула головой. Послышался мягкий смешок, а потом ее пальчики настойчиво, но очень бережно разжали и бережно обхватили._

_– Алекс, – снова позвал Ричард, – из-за чего вы подрались?_

_Она забавно скривилась и приоткрыла один глаз._

_– Обещаешь, что не будешь ругать? – Попросила она, опустив голову._

_– Я и не собирался, – Ричард стоял перед ней на одном колене и бережно утирал слезы, которые продолжали катиться по детским щекам, – хотя, я, наверное, и сам могу сказать, из-за чего._

_Александра удивленно вскинула голову и распахнула серые – совсем как у Ричарда – глаза, с затаенным интересом посмотрев на него._

_– А как ты угадаешь? – Наивно спросила она._

_Ричард взял ее за ручки и улыбнулся:_

_– Ну, я же детектив, забыла?_

_В детских глазах против воли интереса стало больше, чем страха. Этого Ричард и добивался._

_– Он назвал тебя тем сокращенным именем, которое ты не любишь? – Осторожно уточнил он, прищурившись._

_Александра снова скривилась, но честно кивнула. Но, не смотря на это, ее глаза засветились восторгом. Даже сильнее, чем в их первую встречу. Ричарду было приятно видеть такую реакцию вместо неприязни._

_– Я наказана? – Когда пауза затянулась, шмыгнула носом Александра._

_– С чего ты взяла? – Удивился Ричард, забавно вскинув брови._

_– Я же девочка и я подралась…_

_– Ты же подралась не ради развлечения, а защищала себя, – Ричард подергал ее за оторванный на кофточке карман, – подрастешь немного, и мы с папой научим тебя драться еще лучше. Как настоящего полицейского._

_– Правда? – Восхищенно уставилась на него Александра._

_– Конечно, ты же дочь двух полицейских. Должна уметь постоять за себя._

_– Пап, – вдруг смутившись, позвала она, – давай папе ничего не скажем? Пожалуйста?_

_Ричард почувствовал, как его тириумный насос пропустил удар. Совсем как тогда, когда они забирали Александру из приюта. Только теперь не от боли._

_– Конечно, солнышко, – улыбнулся он, чувствуя, как от радости вот-вот покатятся слезы, – это будет наш с тобой маленький секрет._

_Кто бы мог подумать, что продвинутого андроида-детектива сможет довести до слез то, что его, кажется, наконец-то признала собственная дочь._

_– Ты лучший, – прошептала она, крепко обняв его за шею._

_Ричард на мгновение даже растерялся от неожиданности, а потом крепко обнял ее в ответ._

_– Я люблю тебя, Алекс, – зарывшись носом в ее светлые мягкие волосы, прошептал Ричард, чувствуя, как детские объятия на мгновение стали чуть крепче._

_И если он и услышал едва уловимый шепот ответного признания, то не стал это озвучивать. Придет время и Александра произнесет это сама и гораздо громче._

– А потом пришлось врать папе, что случилось с моей кофтой, – хохотнула Александра, стараясь скрыть дрожащий от эмоций голос.

– Думаю, он давно догадался, что тогда случилось, – задумчиво произнес Ричард, – не зря же он у нас теперь капитан полиции, Гэвину проницательности всегда было не занимать. Просто видя наши окончательно потеплевшие с того дня отношения, он понял, что лучше не лезть.

– Вы у меня такие замечательные, – растроганно вздохнула Александра, – и когда уже папа приедет? Я и его обнять хочу.

– Хочешь, давай ему позвоним? – Предложил Ричард, погладив ее по голове.

– Может, лучше сэлфи отправим?

– И тогда он, увидев твои покрасневшие от слез глаза и размазанную тушь, сразу же примчится домой, убивать обидчиков, – Ричард, смоделировав ситуацию, захихикал, как подросток, – а я, знаешь ли, еще не готов расстаться с жизнью. У меня супруг достаточно молодой и дочь завтра замуж выходит.

– Папа! – Возмутилась Александра с весельем в голосе.

– Ну что, будем звонить?

– Ладно, давай не будем ему мешать делать его капитанские дела и подождем, – Александра поднялась на ноги, закряхтев и вынудив кота спрыгнуть с ее колен.

– Это что еще за дела? – Подозрительно прищурился Ричард, окинув ее придирчивым взглядом.

– Нога затекла! – Пожаловалась Александра, а потом перевела взгляд на альбом.

Они просмотрели практически половину фотографий, вклеенную в него. И оставалась лишь одна, после которой альбом стал похожим на действительно настоящий альбом счастливой, хоть и иногда и ссорившейся маленькой семьи.

_– Пап? – Александра заглянула в родительскую спальню, помялась на пороге пару мгновений, вслушиваясь в шум воды в душе, но потом решительно шагнула внутрь и протянула Ричарду книгу. Книгу любимых сказок с красочной обложкой._

_Ричард перевел удивленный, даже шокированный взгляд с книги на дочь._

_– Малышка, – неуверенно начал он, кинув быстрый взгляд на дверь ванной, – сейчас папа Гэвин примет душ и почитает тебе._

_– Но я хочу, чтобы сегодня сказку прочитал мне ты, – просто ответила она, покачиваясь с пятки на носок и заложив руки за спину._

_Ричард снова перевел взгляд с нее на книгу и почувствовал, что, кажется, у него сбоят биокомпоненты, отвечающие за движение, потому что пальцы, крепко сжавшие книгу, на мгновение дрогнули._

_– Ты уверена? – Он поднял на Александру растерянный взгляд._

_– Да, – заулыбалась она, потянув его за руку к себе в комнату, – а папа Гэвин почитает мне завтра._

_– Хорошо, – послушно согласился с ней Ричард, до сих пор не веря в происходящее, потому что прочитать сказку на ночь для Александры было высшей степенью доверия. У них уже были достаточно теплые доверительные отношения, но чтобы они стали такими… настоящими. Ричард и мечтать не мог._

_Как только они зашли в комнату к Александре, она забралась в кровать, обняла своего любимого медведя и закрыла глаза._

[ ](https://i5.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/10/52c516ff9ada095a38e23b1621d18e8d.jpg)

_– Какую сказку ты хочешь послушать? – Спросил Ричард, присаживаясь на край кровати и раскрывая книгу. Позади него запрыгнул Макс, начав тереться об его бок и громко мурлыкать._

_– Какую хочешь, пап, – улыбнулась Александра._

_Ричард долго всматривался в название сказок, но в итоге выбрал про Мериду. И читал ее до тех пор, пока Александра не начала засыпать. Макс, свернувшись в ее ногах рыжим клубком, тоже затих._

_Прекратив читать, Ричард посидел еще немного, наблюдая за посапывающей дочерью и не веря в произошедшее. Потом поднялся, потушил лампу, поправил ей одеяло и осторожно поцеловал Александру в лоб. А когда собрался уходить, услышал:_

_– Папа Ричард, я тебя люблю._

_Когда Ричард вернулся в спальню к Гэвину, тот еще долго не мог понять, почему у него мигает красным диод, а щеки мокрые от слез._

Переглянувшись, они замолчали. Ричард поднялся на ноги и притянул дочь в крепкие родительские объятия, уткнувшись носом ей в макушку. Александра в ответ обняла его, вцепившись в рубашку.

– А меня обнять? – Вдруг послышался голос от двери, разрушив тяжелый, но в то же время очень трогательный момент. Ричард с Александрой одновременно обернулись.

Гэвин стоял, прислонившись плечом к косяку, и с нежной улыбкой наблюдал за ними. На его висках и у корней тоже пробивалась седина, возле глаз собрались гусиными лапками морщинки, хотя в целом он почти не изменился, по-прежнему пребывая в хорошей форме.

– Папа!

– Гэвин!

Воскликнули они одновременно, тут же снова переглянувшись и рассмеявшись.

Гэвин с улыбкой покачал головой и сам подошел к ним, притянув в объятия сразу обоих. Александра, окутанная отцовской любовью, снова почувствовала навернувшиеся на глаза слезы, только сейчас осознавая, _насколько_ сильно ей повезло с родителями.

Немного отстранившись, но оставаясь по-прежнему в их объятиях, она, с трудом сдерживая слезы, улыбнулась:

– А внучку свою вы также любить будете?


End file.
